


Is it hot in here or is it just me?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2003-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys play some games and Mulder tries out a new toy on Alex.





	Is it hot in here or is it just me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Is it hot in here or is it just me?

### Is it hot in here or is it just me?

#### by Laurel

  


Notes: A follow-up to Heat, inspired by the wonderfully kinky erotic gunslinger vibrator in the Adam and Eve catalogue. 

Spoilers: It would help to read Heat first but not absolutely necessary. Alex has only one arm. 

Warning: A little kink ahead. 

Archive: Just ask first. 

The alley was a long tunnel of darkness that ended in a brick wall. A dead end of cool red stone and mortar greeted Alex. The neon glaze of lights bathed the dim alley with squares of flickering red and blue alternating with deep purple and green. The gaudy lights caressed the sweat-slick dark hair that hugged his scalp partly out of dampness and also due to its short length. 

His well-worn boots scuffed up dust and gravel from the ground as he ran. Two pairs of heavy shoes added to the little swirling tornadoes forming at their feet. Two men wrestled with the third briefly. He tore out of their grasp but got no farther as the wall blocked his escape. 

They caught him easily. Their breaths were hot and panting against the back of his neck where the barber had clipped it short for the hot summer. His heart pounded faster than the changing neon lights surrounding the strip bars and pool hall where he'd been playing a friendly game with an equally leather-clad biker. The wagering had been just as friendly and not high enough to warrant the attentions of the authorities. 

But as soon as two cops sauntered into the place, half the men in the pool hall had scattered like roaches upon the flicker of a light switch. Even without uniforms they would have been sniffed out as cops. They had that scent and that wary appearance. Walter and Fox were retired but that old saying about a cop always being a cop mirrored that of the clich about thieves. 

Their target had moved out quickly as well, getting lost in the shuffle of criminals with outstanding warrants that had run for the back exit. Eagle eyes had spotted him and with two giving chase, had run him into a dead end with military precision. 

"Give it up," Walter growled at the still struggling man. "Be still boy!" 

Alex heard the threat but ignored it. His leg kicked backwards and tried to connect with the bigger man's leg. But Walter could anticipate his rat's move and easily thrust him to one side then tangled his legs with the other man's. One knee grazed his groin and he chuckled at the hardness contained within the tight denim. 

"Expecting us Alex?" 

He let go a torrent of Russian expletives in his husky voice. 

"Tsk, tsk, such language. Do you talk to your mother with that filthy mouth?" Mulder asked. 

Alex spit a gob of saliva at Mulder's pant leg. Mulder looked down coolly but his jaw twitched with irritation. "Maybe I should get some soap to wash out that mouth. Looks like you can provide the liquid." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Only if you're a very good boy and I highly doubt that you're capable." Mulder patted his head endearingly like he was a puppy who didn't know any better. "Let's go." Mulder cuffed him roughly and frisked him. He slid his hands down his legs and retrieved a switchblade that gleamed in the light and a small revolver. He grabbed hold of his balls on the way back up and squeezed. 

Alex tried to smother his yelp. 

"That's for spitting on my clean slacks. I've got to bring them back to the costume shop you know." 

They marched him down the alley to a black and white squad car parked on the street. Alex gasped. Renting authentic looking uniforms was one thing but a cop car? "How'd you get that?" 

"We have our sources," Walter replied smugly. He squeezed the adorable little nose. It was busy sniffing out the new leather smells of their shoes and the heavy leather belts that circled his and Fox's waists. Walter opened the door and pushed him in, gently taking hold of his head so he wouldn't smack it on the door frame as he climbed inside. 

Mulder took the steering wheel. Walter got in the back with Alex. Alex stared at him trying to figure out what the next move would be. He was always impressed by Walter and Fox's abilities to anticipate his kinky fantasies. He didn't think they'd disappoint. 

"Can I turn on the siren?" Mulder asked eagerly. 

"No. I borrowed this from the captain as a personal favor." 

"Hah, he gave it to you so you wouldn't blab to everyone how you beat his ass at poker." 

"That too," he admitted. No siren." 

"Aww, you're no fun." 

Walter held fast. He turned his attentions to their captive as Fox drove smoothly through the nearly deserted streets. His fingers sliced through Alex's hair and he pulled him forward. 

"What are you doing?" 

Walter let go and he rocked back to his sitting position. It wasn't easy balancing with his hands cuffed behind him. Maybe Walter just wanted to keep him off balance. He lazily pulled him down with a hand at the collar of his jacket. 

"Hey!" 

"Don't be shy. Let's get better acquainted." 

He was sprawled across Walter's lap. Walter caressed his face gently and pressed it against his thigh until Alex could feel the throbbing erection through the thick material of his pants. 

Alex huffed. "Don't even think about it pig. I'll sue you for sexual harassment so fast your head will spin around just like in the exorcist movie." 

Walter chuckled. "Is that so? Maybe you want me to sexually harass you. It certainly feels like it." 

He grabbed at Alex's crotch right where the jeans had been sanded down over his bulge. The paler streaks were attention grabbing in the dark denim. Alex groaned. 

Walter opened his fly, leaving the holster and belt on. Alex licked his lips and studied him beneath the fringe of his lashes. Walter beckoned him closer and when Alex leaned over he pushed his head down towards his open pants. 

Walter's familiar thick cock sprang out as if greeting him. Alex smiled in welcome but quickly began to struggle feebly. He had to make the scene look good after all. Maybe if he was real lucky Walter would spank him with the heavy belt he wore. 

Walter could imagine every dirty thought in his lover's brain and pushed him down, shoving his nose right into his heated musky crotch. He knew Alex liked it down and dirty, just like their Fox and tonight they wouldn't disappoint their sweet rat. Alex gave a little grunt of satisfaction. Walter had gone jogging just before they had gone to pick him up and he hadn't bothered using anything stronger than water when he'd taken his quick shower. His boxers prevented the rented pants from getting the pungent odor of sweating balls soaked into the fabric. 

Alex made noises of protestation. "I've never done this before," he whined. 

So that's the angle we're playing. "Sure boy, pull the other leg. We both know that you like to put out that sugar and I know you can give it out very sweetly. Now suck." 

Alex gave a tentative lick as though he were an oral virgin, very tentative and unsure and only a little co-operative. Walter made some clucking noises to express his disappointment. "Give it the old college try at least." 

Alex gave him a dirty look. "Uncuff me, at least. I can' t do this with my arms out of commission." 

"Ah, I see, so you want to touch me too is that it?" 

Alex blushed and lowered his head. Walter's bobbing cock seemed to give him the evil eye. 

"It's so I can balance myself." 

"Forget it. Now back to work." 

Walter spread his legs farther and pulled Alex over so he was lying between his legs. He grabbed his cock and pulled it out of his briefs so that he was out in the open. 

Alex gave him a longer lick this time. Walter seemed to like that because he began to caress his hair. The hair was too short to pull or anything. He began to silently berate the barber. He was still able to grasp a few short pieces of fine silky hair that hugged his ears and pull. That seemed to make Alex suck a little harder. 

Alex was careful when they hit any bumps or when Fox came to a sudden stop. He certainly didn't want to damage that precious organ with his sharp teeth. He tried to pull away but Walter's strong grasp wouldn't let him move except to suck in even more of his length. 

He loved these abduction and coercion fantasies and he knew that Walter and Fox went to great lengths to make them as realistic as possible. At least this time he didn't have to curl up in the trunk of the car. 

Walter was his usual growling, wicked self, with one hand on the back of his head like a bear paw ready to give him a playful swat if he didn't own up to the promise of his ripe mouth. He just knew that Fox was grinning like a loon up front and maybe playing with himself as he drove. 

"Hey let me catch my breath," Alex protested weakly. 

"There's no time for that. I'm close to coming." 

"If you keep ramming that thing down my throat I'll bite it off," he threatened. 

Walter ran his fingers through his hair and pulled harder. "You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you try it. Now lick around the head and get your tongue in the slit." 

Alex obeyed, putting on a show of being very reluctant. He swirled his tongue around his lover's thick cock. He couldn't help but be reverent to it. He loved nothing better than pleasuring his lovers and his enthusiasm for oral sex was nearly a match for Fox's appetites. He stuck his tongue into the slit and lapped up as much pre-cum as he could extract then suddenly deep throated Walter. The big man shuddered and groaned at the suctioning and talented mouth of his lover and began to massage the man's shoulders in appreciation. 

He knew Alex would love to have his hands free to fondle and caress his balls and inner thighs but this was part of the scene and he had to make do with that delicious mouth on its own. 

"Do that again," he ordered in a breathless rasp. Alex slowly sucked him down again, as much as his throat allowed. Walter moaned and caressed his cheek gently. "Damn you've got a great mouth. I'm glad I'm getting the chance to enjoy it before we throw you to the wolves. I'm betting the boys in cellblock C will be fighting over your ass." 

Alex let Walter's cock go with an audible slurp and gave him a dirty look, then suddenly brightened. "Maybe you can take care of me big daddy." 

Walter chuckled and nearly forgot his role of big bad cop. His expression altered again and he roughly pulled Alex's face to his obscenely displayed cock. "Finish me off and I'll think about it." 

Alex laughed. He had the man by the balls or in this case by his impressive cock, and eagerly sucked him until he came with a shout. He expertly swallowed every drop of the salty fluid and didn't even complain when Walter's iron grip made his head ache. 

Walter closed his eyes and took a few moments to catch his breath. In apology he pulled Alex close and kissed him, fondling him lovingly and even massaging his aching arms. He tucked himself back in and held Alex close. 

Fox looked at his lovers in the rearview mirror. Walter was relaxed in the aftermath of orgasm and Alex smiled like the cat that swallowed the proverbial canary. The car was filled with the scent of male sweat and musk, the tang of semen and soap and the open window allowed the hot, damp air with its promise of a rainstorm to blow inside. 

Alex rubbed against Walter. He needed a little cuddling now and Walter was open to this distraction from the down and dirty sex scene Alex was enjoying. He kneaded the tight muscles in his shoulders and stroked his arms, almost numb from their cramped position. He couldn't resist nuzzling at his neck. The skin was damp from his exertions and he licked away at it like a deer at a salt lick. Alex giggled with the tickling sensation then moaned as Walter wrapped his hand around his hard shaft and squeezed along the length gently. 

He continued fondling him until they reached their destination. 

"Hey save a little for me okay?" Fox grumbled. He pulled into the lot and spun the car around to hide it in the shadows formed by the building. 

It was lucky they knew of so many out of the way and abandoned places to play out their scenes. The warehouse was owned by one of Alex's friends, a former fence who had gone legit and now exported novelty items and cheap magic trick items like hand buzzers, magic wands that magically transformed into bouquets of colorful flowers and blow up dolls that bachelors inexplicably liked to have lying around at parties. Mike was always handing Fox new joke tricks. They shared the same fondness for juvenile pranks. 

He had let them use it for the night without explanation. He liked games as much as they did and it was so much more private than the sex clubs and back rooms. 

Walter hauled Alex out of the car. They were back in play mode. He pushed Alex along, never really hurting him but still filling him with the arousal of the unknown. 

Fox took over from there. He led Alex to the back of the warehouse past shelves piled high with boxes filled with inventory. Fox itched to get his hands on itching powder or cheap caps for a fun prank that he had planned for Frohike but he had a delightful job ahead of him and his lover was going to get fucked but good. 

Mike's office was in the corner. He jingled the keys in his hands. Besides the key to the side door of the warehouse, Mike had given Fox the key to his office. The man was into the S & M scene and besides the usual clutter of a busy office, with a filing cabinet left open in haste, manifests spilling over the desk and a jar of bitten pens with a paper clip necklace trailing out of it, were the hard core porn mags tucked into his desk along with other necessities such as handcuffs and economy bottles of lube. 

Alex had seen them on occasion when he visited and Mike had even used his own place of business for a scene or party of his own. He'd gotten Alex intrigued and kept pestering him and his lovers to join the exclusive sex club he belonged to. Alex thought the idea of being seen was a bit of a turn on and he knew Fox would love it but he also wanted to keep their sex life private and politely refused the requests. 

They locked the door behind them. Alex was pushed roughly against the wall. It was cold against his cheek and he protested to deaf ears. Fox rubbed up against him letting him feel his arousal. 

"Gee is it hot in here?" Alex muttered. 

"Hot baby? Let's take that heavy jacket off shall we?" 

He shrugged off the leather jacket until it bunched up around Alex's wrists where he was still cuffed. 

"Oh dear looks like we can't get it all the way off." 

"Undo them." 

"No way." 

Fox twisted the jacket until he could tie it around Alex's trim waist. He pressed up against Alex again. 

"Is that a gun in your pocket, officer?" 

"Maybe," Fox answered breathily. 

He pulled away and turned Alex around. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned the holster, slowly pulling out his gun. It took a moment for Alex to realize it wasn't an ordinary gun. It was ivory colored with a barrel and trigger but the end was rounded and smooth with no hole for the bullet to shoot out of. 

"Holy shit is that-" 

"A vibrator." Fox held it up triumphantly. 

Alex was floored. A wicked smile crept over his face. It mirrored the lusty smile on Fox's. 

"Get his clothes off." He waved the gun in Walter's direction. 

"Where'd you get that?" 

"It's amazing what you can buy on the internet." 

Walter deftly plucked the buttons on Alex's jeans and carefully unzipped him. He didn't want the zipper's teeth to rake over the tender skin of his hard shaft. He peeled the black jeans down his long legs and smiled at Alex's blush as he was revealed in his full glory. He wasn't wearing any underwear so his cock sprang out eagerly and unabashedly. Walter gave it a little lick before he stood up with Alex's boots and socks in his hands. It jumped at the brief attention. Walter pushed up the tight black tee shirt so that his belly was exposed. He tickled his ribs, licked his finger and rubbed it inside his navel until Alex squirmed at the sensation. He pulled away when Alex squealed at his tickling fingers. 

Walter and Fox took a minute to undress. They weren't wearing anything other than the shoulder holsters that they re-fastened over their naked torsos. It added another dimension to the authoritative element in their sex play. Alex shivered at the sight of his lovers dressed in nothing but the shiny black holsters and big, stiff erections. Walter's gun (he assumed it was a plastic prop) still looked lethal and realistic in his holster but Fox brandished his vibrator with relish. In fact he played with it like James Bond with a new gadget. 

Right now he was intrigued with Fox's toy. Not that he found his lovers' hard flesh boring. On the contrary, their cocks never failed to fascinate him, whether it was the long, thick shaft that belonged to Walter with its thick mushroom head that he loved to suckle and nibble until the man groaned and shot a big load in his mouth or the elegant, slimmer one that belonged to Fox. Just like the rest of him, it was sleek though substantial and if GQ magazine featured pretty cocks dressed to the nines then Fox's would be on the cover. 

He knew every inch of those beloved appendages from the tender skin that he caressed with his loving tongue to the veins that throbbed in time to a racing pulse, the little freckles at the base of Walter's cock just where his brown curls began to fluff their way up his shaft, the trail of fuzz pointing downwards from Fox's flat belly, the way it encircled his navel. 

He knew how Fox's hips would leap when he began to come, how their semen tasted (Fox's was distinctly salty sweet just like his sunflower seeds), the way Walter groaned when he swallowed him nearly whole, the way Fox's almond eyes would close with pleasure. 

But right now he was eager to see what Fox would do with that kinky vibrator and how it would feel shoved up his ass. 

Fox pushed him around again and Walter pulled him tight against him. He adored having his arms full of Alex. He loved the way his hot satiny skin rubbed against his furry chest. He loved the feel of Alex squirming in his arms pretending to try to get away but still seductively pressing against his body. 

"Spread your legs," Fox ordered. Alex complied. "Wider." Alex balanced against Walter leaning forward and letting Walter take some of his weight. He hunched his shoulders to remove some of the tension in his arms. His breath came out hard and fast like the chug-chug of a locomotive. 

"Up," Fox ordered. 

Alex peered behind him and frowned. Fox waved the vibrator around like a real gun. "Push up on your toes." 

He leaned forward so that he was pushed against Walter's bulk. His body was warm and solid beneath him. The scent of his cologne mixed with the earthy tang of male sweat and his own unique smell of skin, of arousal. He could find the man anywhere by scent alone. He breathed it in deep and his cock leapt at the feel of Walter's own hardness pressing against him. He longed to suck Walter off again and get his nose between his legs to inhale that aroma but that would have to wait. 

He whimpered as Fox pushed against him and humped against his back. Fox's cock left a slippery trail down his spine. Walter kissed them both soundly and embraced his lovers in a tight squeeze. Their supple skin and tight muscles flexed as they writhed against each other. 

Walter relinquished Alex's mouth and licked a wet trail over his neck. Alex shivered in the hot room as in tandem both of them nibbled and bit at his neck. They each latched onto an ear and licked and suckled until Alex whimpered helplessly beneath the assault. As if reading the other's mind, they licked a hot trail through the little ears and blew their breath gently until Alex moaned and writhed. 

Fox winked at Walter and they both stopped. Alex gave a grunt of disapproval which turned into a squeal when Walter pulled his tight cheeks apart roughly. 

"Come on punk, open that tight ass." Walter probed with a spitslick finger at Alex's opening. 

"Please daddy," he whimpered pitifully. 

Walter grinned at the endearment. "Please what?" 

"I've never..." Alex trailed off as a blush made his cheeks flush. His excitement at the game was making itself known again. "I can do it with my mouth again if you want," he offered. "I can't take that big thing up my ass though." He nodded at Walter's cock. 

Walter grabbed his own cock. "Too big for my little baby? That's why we have this to break you in." 

Fox showed him the vibrator again. 

"Ooh, no. Not that." He shook his head violently. 

"We have to break your cherry somehow. Now it's either this or that big thing." Fox pointed at Walter's groin. "Which shall it be?" 

"I guess the vibrator," Alex said reluctantly and hung his head. 

"Good choice. Shall we begin?" 

"Wait. Uncuff me first? My arms really hurt now." He pouted. "Please big daddy. I'll be a really good boy." He batted his eyelashes. 

Walter gave in. "All right. But be good." 

Fox undid the handcuffs and threw them on top of his jacket. Alex rubbed his arms and kissed them both in gratitude. He shed the hot leather jacket but kept the tee shirt on. It seemed even darker against his pale skin. 

Walter held him tightly against him and massaged Alex's arms all the while kissing him gently. Alex relaxed into the soothing touch and was practically comatose at the gentle attention until Walter once again spread his ass open and he heard the buzz of the vibrator behind him. He panted and whimpered in his excitement and shamelessly thrust against Walter like a cat in heat, rubbing his scent all over the man. Fox probed at his opening with the vibrator. It was slicked with lube and with gentle pressure Fox began to rub it against him. 

The insistent buzzing made Alex groan with anticipation and he wiggled his ass at Fox as if to remind him of his task. Fox chuckled behind him and slapped his butt playfully. 

"Hold still, you'll get it in a minute." 

He slid the vibrator in slowly but steadily. He knew Alex liked it rough sometimes but he wasn't about to shove it in too fast. He'd be sore enough with all the attention to his ass they were going to give him. 

Alex moaned and pushed back until he was impaled on the sex toy. Walter began to pull him towards him again and Alex grasped the smooth toy with his tight ass muscles to try to pull it along with him. Taking the hint, Fox began to fuck him with it steadily and stood right behind Alex so closely that he could feel the heat coming off his back. 

His hard shaft poked against Alex's hip with each thrust of his hand and each answering thrust of Alex's ass. 

Luckily Walter held their little rat up because Alex's knees couldn't have kept him on his feet on their own strength. He mewed and moaned with every thrust of Fox's sure hand driving the vibrator inside him relentlessly and rubbed up hard against Walter to slide his slick cock against the bigger man's. 

He gave a little squeal each time Fox hit his prostate with a sharp jab or at the feel of Fox's hot tongue exploring the back of his neck and the sudden nip of his teeth. 

He wrapped his arms around Walter and pulled the man down for a deep wet kiss, all the while rubbing his cock against Walter's. 

Fox kept his end up. He wouldn't stop until Alex came. He wanted to hear him loud and clear. It didn't matter what he yelled. It could be their names or dirty words or something totally unintelligible. He just wanted Alex to scream and melt into a puddle of pure sexual release. 

He grinned at the sight of Alex's pert ass rocking back and forth. He turned the knob higher to increase the strength of the vibrations. Alex squealed and moaned at the feeling. He pushed back trying to encourage Fox to fuck him harder. Fox obliged. 

Walter held him tight as he pushed back. He mashed his hard cock against Alex's, reveling in the sensation of their sensitive cocks humping against each other. 

Alex moaned loudly and panted that he was going to come. Walter reached down to grasp Alex's cock. He fisted it firmly. The pre-cum oozing out of it left his hand sticky and wet. Alex grunted and groaned as Fox picked up the pace with the vibrator. He turned the dial to full speed and Alex gave a satisfying shriek. 

Walter looked at his face, at the supreme concentration as his lover tried to hold off his climax, at the long lashes crushed together as he closed his eyes, at the reddened, tender lips that opened in an effort to suck in more oxygen. It served only to inflame his desire. But this was for Alex. His turn could wait. He bent down to nibble on Alex's neck, searching for that hot spot just beneath his ear that would turn him into a slut that spouted unintelligible gibberish. 

He knew he'd found it when Alex moaned and mewled and thrust his neck backwards. 

"Come for me baby," Walter whispered in his ear and Alex did. 

His scream was loud in the small room. It echoed off the walls and high ceiling and ended in a series of grunts and groans as Alex rode out his orgasm with the vibrator thrust fully inside him and swooning in Walter's strong arms. 

Fox pulled out the sexy toy. It slid out of Alex's ass with a squelch of lube, which trailed down his leg. He collapsed, panting and moaning into Walter's arms and slid down to the floor. 

The concrete floor was cold, mercifully cold, and his sweat-slick body cooled down quickly. Fox slid Alex's jeans and jacket underneath him for comfort. Alex trembled with the cold that radiated from the floor and with the searing bliss that made his body still quake with the tremendous orgasm that Walter and Fox had torn from him. He felt weak as a kitten and was quite prepared to sleep on the hard floor. 

"That was amazing. Fan-fucking-tastic, I believe is the expression. Any more fun and games in store for tonight?" 

Fox looked down at him and laughed. Alex was pretty much down for the count. But the night was young. He had time to recover. 

"One never knows." 

"You never know what will happen next," Walter said. He pulled a package out of the bag of goodies that he and Fox had stashed in the office. 

"What's that?" Fox asked. 

Walter held it up for him to see. 

"Oh my," he gasped. 

It was a big, thick dildo, realistically made, with a big vein snaking down its length and the color was real too, a fleshy sort of color, instead of the exotically colored vibrators that practically glowed in the dark. 

"I don't know if Alex is up to that, Walter. The poor boy is exhausted," he pointed out. He looked closer at the package's description. The artificial cock was molded from the real life, monstrous cock of Jeff Stryker. Shit but the thing was big. 

Walter smirked. He looked down at Alex, who was practically comatose. Alex wriggled underneath his jacket for warmth. He yawned widely, opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the dildo that Walter held. He quickly shook his head. "Maybe later, guys." 

Walter laughed at the comical way in which Alex's eyes had widened. The man looked intrigued but then again he needed time to regain his strength. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

"This isn't for Alex, Fox. It's for you." 

Fox's ass clenched at the thought. It wasn't much bigger than Walter, he mused. He shrugged. He was horny as hell, not having come yet. He stepped closer to take a look at it and his cock bobbed and drooled as he studied the toy. He handed it to Walter who opened the package and slicked it up very thoroughly. 

Fox made himself comfortable on Mike's leather couch. He had a thing for leather sofas and other things made of the sensuous material. He spread his legs wide and kept them open with a hand on each knee. Walter knelt before him, grinning wickedly and brandishing the dripping-wet dildo. He had a long job ahead of him loosening up his lover but he was a patient man. 

It was lucky that they had all those economy-sized bottles of lube.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
